I'm not your average wolf
by S-techno
Summary: Humphrey is from a different pack, he has a crush on Kate what happens when Humphrey wants to unite his pack with Kate's?
1. Chapter 1

Unknown P.O.V.

I was doing my usual rounds around the perimeter, then when I saw that wolf again I keep seeing her around here, but my dad told me not to talk to her I don't know why, maybe it's becuase were from different packs but why would a beautiful wolf like her be dangerous? I climbed a tree, and jumped from branch to branch to get back to my small pack, it was a small pack we are a special pack and we intend to stay hidden from other wolves, but I wanted to know more about that wolf, Kate was her name I like the name it sounded beautiful, I walked back to me den and opened a box that contained a bunch of mixable ingredients, I mixed together some herbs and fruits together."Well well." A voice said. I turned around to see my friend Clair. "You were watching her again weren't you?" Clair asked."Yes." I said."I want to meet her, I would follow her around just to try and talk to her, but I have to remain hidden for our pack, I think she is beautiful."I say. Clair scoffs."Please." Clair says."I don't think she can be that beutiful." Clair says a little jealous."Are you jealous?" I ask."Me jealous? of her?."Clair exclaims."Pff please even if you did know her she wouldn't be able to win your heart in a few seconds." Clair says."Any way." I say."I am planning on meeting her tomorrow, I'm making this healing potion as a peace offering." I tell Clair."You know you can't do that Humphrey." Clair says."Why not?" I ask."I mean if she could unite with us we could be a powerful friend to them." I tell Clair."You can't expose your self you could expose all of us!" Clair yells."I will lure her to a place far away from our pack." I tell Clair."You know what." Clair says."Go ahead don't come crying to me if something goes wrong." Clair says leaving my den."I won't!" I yell back to Clair. I finished mixing the ingrediants for the potion, I put it in my bag and climbed a tree then jumped from branch to branch to go meet my crush, I have been jumping for about 4 minutes then I see her, she was sitting in front of a pond I walk slowly behind her  
and tapped her on the shoulder, she jumps back and yells."Who are you?" she yells."I come in peace I would like to unite my packs with yours I am just a Omega." I tell her. I put down the potion."What is that?" Kate yells at me."It's a potion." I answer." When you drink it you will heal faster." I tell Kate."Prove it." Kate commands me. I unsheathe 1 claw and cut my arm about 1 inch, then I pick up the potion and drink it, in a few seconds the cut vanishes."Wow." Kate says."Can we unite?" I ask Kate."It's not up to me but my father." Kate tells me."Then she makes me get up we walked about for 2 minutes, then we enter a pack it was alot bigger than ours, I look at everything for weakpoints to enter incase I have to get out or sneak in, we kept walking until we got to a big den which I assumed was the alfa den, Kate walks in and yells."Mom dad." Kate yells. 2 Wolves come out and the first was taned fur, and the other had grey fur like me."Who are you and what do you want?" The grey wolf asks me."I come in peace  
I want to unite my pack with yours." I tell them."You want to marry our daughter?" The grey wolf asks."No." I say."I just want to unite our packs." I tell them. They gestured Kate to come over, they talked for a few minutes I turn my head to look the other way, I listned on their conversation so they won't notice I'm listening to them."I don't think we can trust him."The tan wolf says."What if he wants to marry one of our daughters." The tan wolf says."He said he just wants to unite his pack with ours." The grey wolf said."I wouldn't mind marrying him." Kate says."He's very handsome." Kate says."I blush under my fur."I mean just look at him the fur the looks and he looks very hot in the moonlight." Kate says."First we need to know what pack he is from." The tan wolf says. They walk over to me then I turn to face them."What pack are you from?" The grey wolf asks me."Are we going to unite?" I ask."Are you gonna marry my daughter?" The tan wolf asks."What does that have to do with unting our packs?" I ask them. They look at each other."I want to talk to your leader." The grey wolf tells me."If we are going to unite our pack with yours we need to talk to your leader about the rules of our unfication." The grey wolf says."Where do we meet?" I ask them." We meet here." The grey wolf says."Your leader is allowed to bring 2 alfas, and you will stay with a alfa until your leader comes here." The grey wolf tells me."Ok." I say. I whistle a bird call, a few minutes later a bird come down and lands in front of me, I pull out a small peice of paper and a ink bottle, I dip a claw in the ink and started writing, then put back the ink bottle and put the paper on the birds leg and whistled to it, then I threw it into the air and it flew away to send my message to my pack.

Over at Humphrey's pack

Unknown P.O.V.

"You just let him go!?" I yell. "I am sorry." Clair says."I didn't think he would actually go, I'm sorry." Clair says trying to apologies. "You just let my son go by himself to a pack we have been hiding from!" I yell at Clair."Tom! calm down." My wife Jessie tells me."Why should I calm down!?" I ask my wife."She just let our son go to a pack by himself with out anything to escape with!" I tell my wife."He will be fine.' My wife says trying to calm me down."He is a peace maker like me remember?" My wife tells me."I know he is a peace maker like you." I tell my wife."But he is in a pack by himself with out any assistance." I tell my wife. Then suddenly a bird comes in with a letter on its leg, I grab the paper and read it, when I finished reading I called 2 alfas."Cameron! Carlo!"I yell. Two wolfs come out of the bushes the first was a light orange wolf with orange paws and tail, with brown eyes, the other is a black wolf with orange coloring with black and orange color that looks a swirl on the tail, and he  
had brown eyes."Come with me were going to a meeting." I order them. They nodded and walked with me to the meeting.

Back with Humphrey

Humphrey's P.O.V.

I was waiting for my father to show up, Kate and all of the female wolves were starring at me dreamly. 'I wonder what they are thinking about?' I thought. I pushed the thought out of my head, then 2 female wolves approached me."Hi my names Sweets and this is Candy." Sweets said. "My names Humphrey." I tell them."Do you have a girlfriend?" Sweets asks me."A grilfriend?" I said in thought."Umm I think so, I think I have 2 if it includes my mom." I said. They giggled at me. 'Why are they giggling?' I thought to myself."No silly." Candy says."We meant if you were dating anyone." Sweets says explaining what she meant by "Girlfriend." "Oh no I'm not dating anyone." I answerd."Oh want go out?" Sweets asks me."Uhh sure but aren't we already outside?" I said confused. They looked at each other and then back to me."What pack do you come from?" They asked."I can't tell you that until my pack leader comes." I tell them."Humphrey was it?" Kate asks me."yes?" I say."Come over here." Kate tells me. I walk over to her."That  
potion you gave me, I wanna try something." Kate says. "What is-." I was interrupted by a kiss from Kate. She pushed me onto my back, I savoured the kiss then I heard a voice yell."Kate get what are you doing!" Kate's mom yells."What?" Kate says."He is so handsome, look at him and tell me you wouldn't do the same." Kate says while getting off of me. Then my father walks up.


	2. Chapter 2

Humphrey's P.O.V.

I watched as my father walked up and talked with Winston.

Tom's P.O.V.

Me and Winston were talking about the pack arrangements, my wife actually was right he can do this stuff just fine by himself."Ok so you don't want to marry your son to my daughter?" Asked Winston."No I don't want to marry MY son to YOUR daughter." I told Winston slowly."Ok but if we were to unite our packs what, could you do for us?" Winston asked."If we were to unite your packs we could provide fast healing and more tasteful food." I told Winston."Oh and if you have any problems, we make potions that can help with that." I told Winston."What kind of potions?"The tan wolf I suspect is Winston's wife Eve."We won't say are we going to unite or not?" I impatiently asked them. They looked at each other and talked to their alfas then they turned back to me."We have agreed to unite your pack with ours." Winston says."But you are new so alfas are going to watching you till we trust you." Winston tells me."Ok we have been hiding from a lot of wolves so I don't think this will be any different."I tell them. We both  
walked away, and I walked towards to my son he looks at me very scared.'Why does he look so afraid?' I thought to myself. As I walked towards Humphrey I noticed that all of the female wolves were starting at him, now I understand I chuckled to myself my son a ladies man, just like how I was when I met his mother but I wasn't nervous to around girls like these, maybe it's the lack wolves we have in our pack.

Humphrey's P.O.V.

My foot was tapping impatiently I was waiting for my father to get me out of here, the females have been staring and waving at me, it makes me uncomfortable Kate was resting her head on my shoulder, I actually liked this, but for some reason I feel like she isn't the one, maybe it could be Clair, she and I have been friends for a long time and I just met Kate, I don't think I should be dating her yet she could be one of those girls that would leave you for a better looking muscular look, and my mother told me to date the girls I think that I know longer or the ones she trusts, as I was in deep thought I felt more weight on right shoulder, I looked to my right to see a white wolf leaning it's head on mine I reconised this wolf to be Kate's sister Lilly, wow me getting the daughter of the pack leaders falling for me, I'm feeling someone was behind me I look around to see my dad."What took you so long?" I asked. My dad just chuckled to himself."I see your working your talent on these girls son. "My dad said to me."What are you talking about?" I ask my dad."I mean your charm your using that charm I used when I met your mother." My dad said to me."Can we go now?" I ask impatiently."Ok ok but I thought your the one who wanted to unite our pack with theirs?" My dad says."I did but I didn't expect the outcome to be like this.' I told my dad gesturing to the staring and drooling female wolves."Come on son let's go." My dad said. Me and dad started walking back to our pack to spread the news, but as we started leaving a few Omega female wolves called out."Why don't you stay with us?" A female wolf yelled."Yeah why don't you stay with us, you could just wait till your pack gets here." Kate said. I thought for a moment, the female wolves were starring at me making me lose my focus, as I shook my head it made the female wolves focus on me more intently, when I looked back I saw that my dad was already near out of the pack.'Did he just leave me here?' I thought to myself. I looked back and saw that the female wolves were closer to me, and Lilly was in front of my face in front of my muzzle actually, I blushed."Umm well I'm just gonna explore the pack now so..." I say as I was about to make a break for it until one of the girls yelled."I can show you around." One of the female wolves yelled."No I can show you around!" Another yelled. I watched as all of the female wolves started to fight eachother."Umm that's ok girls I will just do it myself." I said making the girls groan. I then make a run for it, I walked around the territory for about 6 minutes I explored all of the packs territory, I love going on Adventures I then saw a small group of wolves playing, was a skinny grey wolf, the other was a fat wolf, and the other (I don't know what color Shakey's fur is) I approached them."Hi I'm Humphrey." I greeted them."Oh you must be the new guy, I'm Salty." The grey wolf said."I'm Mooch." The fat grey wolf said."And I'm Shakey." (again don't know what Shakey's fur color is) said the small one."I'm Humphrey." I said introducing myself."Wanna go log sledding?" I ask them."Yeah!" They all shouted. We walked around to find a suitable log to ride on."I found one! but it's stuck." Salty said. I walked over to our ride, it was stuck in a tree I tapped around the tree then when I found what I was looking for, I gave the tree a smack then the log came out easy, they were shocked to see me do that."How did you do that?" Salty asked."I just looked for a spot where the log would come out." I simply said."Well come on guys the log is not ride it self."I joked. The guys snap out of their shock, then we grabbed the log and climbed a hill when we got to the top we set up and aimed for a clear path, we got on and I started leaning in, we started picking up speed we dodged rocks and boulders, then we entered a tunnel then I had an idea, I turned the log to my right then we went up from the wall to the ceiling in a circle like way."Humphrey your an amazing guy! wooooo hoooo.!" Shakey exclaimed."Guys watch this." I told them as I pulled out a small round ball, I threw it about a few feet away then when we were about to pass the ball it blew up sending us into the air, then I leaned back wards making us do a quadruple back flip."Your so cool Humphrey!" They all shouted. We landed on the ground with ease, we all got off the log."Man where did you get those things?" Salty asked."I made them." I simply said."Really?" Shaky said unconvinced."I'll show you." I said as I pulled out some powder a little material. I mixed together what I needed to make another ball."And voila." I said as I was holding the small ball in front of their faces."Can I try that?" Salty asked."Sure go ahead Salty." I responded. Salty picked up the ball and threw into a tree."Nothing happend." Salty said. Just then the ball blew up making a bunch of nuts come shooting out of the tree, and a few squirrels come running out."I think we head back to the pack." I said. They both look at each other and nod, we both walk back to the pack and instantly a bunch of girls were surrounding us asking me various questions, like where were you? or are you single? and will you go out with me? I laughed at their attempts to date me, my friends were enjoying this actually then I got an idea."Girls!" I shout."If you go out with my friends here I will do anything for you." I yell. The females instantly picked up my friends then ran off with them."Now that their having fun I can go-." I stopped in mid sentence as I looked behind me and saw Lilly standing right there nervously looking at me."Lilly?" I ask."What are you doing here?" I ask Lilly. Lilly look at the ground for a few minutes while shuffling her paws, then she looks back up to look at me."Well." Lilly starts."I was... uhh... I was wondering if... you uhh."It's ok Lilly you can tell ask me anything now what is your question?" I ask Lilly."I was wondering if you wanted to." Lilly pauses for a moment to build up her courage."I was wondering if you wanted to go to the moonlight howl with me." Lilly asks me." I think for a few minutes. "Ok sure." I reply. When I said that Lilly jumped and squealed in joy, then she ran off maybe to get ready I then started walking again, after a few minutes I found the den I was given I went in to go nap I layed down in a ball and went to sleep, after a while I woke up to find it was night time already I washed up to get ready for my date with Lilly, when I cleaned up I walked over to the alfa den and on the way I picked up a flower that matched Lilly's eyes then waited patiently."Humphrey." A voice said. I looked behind me and saw Winston."Oh I'm here to pick up Lilly for the moonlight howl." I responded."Oh your the guy who got Lilly all excited all this time." Winston said."Well we are Omegas." I said chuckling a little."Humphrey I'm ready." Lilly said walking out. She combed her hair back and groomed her fur smoothly."You look absolutely beautiful Lilly." I said as I walked over to her and placed the flower in her hair. She blushed."Well let's go." I said as we started walking to the moonlight howl. It took us a few minutes to find the perfect spot to howl on, we got on it and started howling for 6 minutes, when we stopped we heard clapping around us there wolves clapping at the sound of our howl."You were great Lilly." I said looking into her eyes."Yeah you too." Lilly said as she leaned in to kiss me. But we were interrupted buy a voice."Humphrey!" A voice I recognised as Kate's said."There you are I was looking for you." Kate said. When I looked at her she was well if I was any normal kind of wolf, I would say she was absolutely hot! but I actually have the kind of personality that would be rare to have, so I just said."Wow Kate you look beautiful." I said complimenting her."Oh why thank you." Kate said blushing a little."I was going to ask you for a howl you want." Kate said."Oh maybe next time Kate sorry." I said not feeling the mood."Oh that's alright you can make it up to me you know." Kate said smiling at me. It made me a little nervous."Ok then we will do it tomorrow." I said as I walked back to my den and went to sleep

A/N Hey guys it's been a while from my update but I have been focusing on my other stories so if you have any requests or anything just pm me and if I don't get any or more reviews I will focus on the stories that have more reviews or comments or whatever


	3. I'm not your average wolf ideas

Hey guys if any of you are still reading this I'm running out of ideas for it if you want send me some ideas or request or whatever, who knows maybe it will inspire me or something, oh and also as I started posting this I noticed that there wasn't a second chapter of I'm not your average wolf, so when you want to ask me to write again tell me how many chapters sometimes it's not there yet


	4. Chapter 3

Humphrey woke up and stretched then walked around then he went back to his den and put down his bag and started mixing some herbs and fruits, then a few minutes later Kate came in

"Hey Humphrey what are you doing?" Kate asked watching Humphrey mix some herbs and fruit in a bowl."Oh I'm making some more potions you want something?" Humphrey asked grabbing a bottle from his bag. Kate was watching him take out a bottle and pour the liquid into it."I was just checking up on you." Kate said."Oh ok." Humphrey said. Humphrey has been in his den for a few hours making some more potions then he decided to go out and start walking again, in a bush far from Humphrey there were green eyes watching him

"It's him." A wolf said."When do we take him with us?" Another said."Just wait he is still new here and he is heading into the direction of the border, we take him then." a wolf said."Ok Garth." Another wolf said. Humphrey felt someone was watching him he turned around then the wolves backed up a little to avoid being spotted, Humphrey who was still suspicious kept on walking but had his guard up then he reached the pack border then wolves came out of the bushes and surrounded him."Your coming with us Omega." A big red wolf known as Garth said. Humphrey got into a defensive stance."Who are you?" Humphrey growled. They luaghed."Oh look at that the scrawny Omega loser thinks he can take us on." Garth laughed. Humphrey saw that a wolf from behind him was about to charge at him, he jumped backwards grabbed his tail making him yelp then threw him into the others

The alfa den

"Sir we've spotted the eastern wolves in our territory." Hutch said."What? why there not suppose to be here there suppose to be at the border." Winston said confused."They were following Humphrey for some reason sir." Hutch said."Where are they now?" Winston asked."Humhprey was headed for the border. Hutch said."Get our alfas over there now!" Winston said. Kate who came in asked

"Dad what's going on?" Kate asked watching alfas run by her"The easter pack is in our territory and we think their after Humphrey." Winston said making Kate worry."I'm coming too." Kate said

with Humphrey

Another wolf was thrown into another crowd of wolves, the eastern wolves were getting beaten by an Omega Garth and Claw were the only wolves still concious."Who are you?" Humphrey said smiling at the unconscious alfas."*Growl*" Garth charged at Humphrey who rolled his eyes and tripped Garth and spun him around then threw back into easter territory in a bush, the western pack showed up and gasped at the sight of what's going on."Retreat!" Claw said running back to the easter territory. The wolves started running back as well and those who were unconcious were carried back, Winston and the alfas walked up to Humphrey."Humphrey what happened?" Winston asked."These eastern wolves followed me and then they ambushed me so I took em on." Humphrey said."By yourself?" Kate asked."Yeah it wasn't hard." Humphrey said with a shrug."But how can you fight them your just an Omega." Hutch said. Humphrey shrugged."I'ts not hard to fight." Humphrey said walking by them and back to the pack. The alfas were confused then shrugged it off and walked back to the territory, the female alfas gossiped about how Humphrey took on the eastern alfas and how handsome cute kind and sweet he is, many female wolves tried asking him out but their attempts were met by a unsure answer, Humphrey is not your average wolf Kate however tried being his friend first getting to know him and see if she could do some of the stuff he does so he could like her more, but Kate is already his crush but she wants it to be more than a crush Kate walked into his den and looked around and found there was a book on potions, she peeked at it then started reading it there were many potions healing sleeping potions."Fart potions?" Kate said looking at the book to see if it was what she said it was.

"Oh there it is." A voice said from behind her. Kate screamed in surprise to see it was Humphrey behind her."How do you do that?" Kate asked."Do what?" Humphrey said."You know appear there and there." Kate said pointing in different directions."It's easy just be quiet when you do it." Humphrey said putting his book in his bag and putting them in a corner."So looking for something?" Humphrey asked."Oh um no no not really." Kate said."You want anything?" Humphrey asked."No I'm good thank you." Kate said.'But I want you.' Kate thought to herself staring into his eyes. They both stared into each others eyes then Kate leaned in it was the moment she was going to get another kiss from him, but then."Humphrey!?" A voice yelled into the den. Humphrey turned around and saw it was Lilly Kate fell face first into the ground then instantly got up."Oh Lilly hi." Humphrey said waving at Lilly as she came inside."Oh you still look as beautiful as from the moonlight howl." Humphrey said. Lilly blushed under her fur making Kate jealous and silently growling to herself

"I wanted to know if you could take me log sledding." Lilly said shyly."Sure let's go wanna come too Kate?" Humphrey asked."Oh ofcourse I would like to-." "Kate you got alfa duties to do today." Hutch said coming inside."Oh yeah I forgot about that." Kate groaned."Oh well later then hey Hutch were about to go log sledding wanna come?" Humphrey asked."Sorry man." Hutch said."Oh ok then see ya later Kate!" Humphrey said taking Lilly's paw and running to a cliff with her. Kate growled to herself as she watched Humphrey and Lilly run to the top of the cliff

Humphrey and Lilly

Humphrey and Lilly were at the edge of the cliff Humphrey looked back."You ready?" Humphrey asked. Lilly was clutching onto the log."Uhh I think I wanna get off now I think this was a bad ideaaaaaaaaa!" Humphrey pushed them forward making Lilly clutch onto Humphrey her claws digging into his fur."Ow Lilly your claws are sharp." Humphrey said."Ahhhh." Lilly screamed digging her claws deeper into his skin. As usual he dodged left right then right again then they came to a halt, they stepped off."That was fun wasn't it!" Humphrey said with adrenaline in him."That was scary!" Lilly screamed in his face. Humphrey's smile dropped."But it was amazing!." Lilly said hugging him."I'm glad you liked it." Humphrey said hugging her back. They did log sledding again and again Lilly was used to it now then Humphrey went back to his den but before he did Lilly gave him a quick kiss on the check and went to sleep, Humphrey checked on his potions and bag then went to sleep


	5. Keep the ideas coming

A/N Hey guys keep the ideas coming if you want I am probably going to do the ideas a fan sent me so yeah send me if you have any


	6. New version of this story

A/N Hey guys I posted this becuase my story reviews are not showing there, so I'm going to try something I'm going to post the story again but the title will be the same it will just have 2 in it so when you see it post some reviews on it and I'll see what I can do from there


End file.
